


Merry Christmas of Drarry🎄

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Harry Potter [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Harry and Draco have to replace Santa Claus and his first elf in order to distribute the gifts in the wizarding and also Muggle worlds, when their flying sleigh crashes in Hogwarts Gardens during the Triwizard Christmas Ball and Santa Claus is crowd an ankle
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Story idea Harry Potter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043304
Kudos: 2
Collections: Prompt Harry Potter fic





	Merry Christmas of Drarry🎄

My idea for a holiday Drarry story

It would take place in the fourth year be the goblet of fire

During Christmas mid school year before Voldemort returns on prom night

After Harry is overheard in the gardens at Hagrid and Madame Maxime's conversation as well as Snape's with Karkarof, he prepares to return to the castle.

He bumps into Malfoy who also decided to take the air to clear his mind

The two argue until they hear a crash, they will investigate together carefully because, the enemy of my enemies is my friend, and neither of them know if there is any danger

They both discover with surprise the sleigh of Santa Claus with the man and his favorite elf, Draco and Harry obviously decide to help them and realize that Santa Claus is injured

The elf then suggests granting the two wizards Christmas magical powers so that they replace Santa Claus and deliver the gifts to the children of the magical and muggle world.

Harry quickly accepts and finds himself dressed as Santa Claus, Draco hesitates to accept when he learns he has to go to the Muggle world but even he would not deny children Christmas and he finds himself dressed as Harry's elf.

On this magical night, Harry will realize that Draco is not as dark as he thought, Draco will realize that Harry is not the spoil hero he thought and that Muggles are no as bad as initially thought and the two boys will let the romance overwhelm them

From there it's your story, Drarry's only important thing and a happy ending, it's Christmas after all

You can stop the story after their Christmas shoot once they are back at Hogwarts

Either continued it until the end of the Deathly Hallows or even go to the new generation of children after Harry Potter

It's up to you

Tell me what you think


End file.
